Don't Know Why I Love You
by Shay Malik-Schmidt
Summary: When Ashley FINALLY gets to meet her idols, One Direction, will she fall even more in love...and will her favorite, Zayn, feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

"Ashley, quit watching those stupid videos and come help me make dinner."

My dad's voice ruined the rest of the video I was watching. Which by the way, was not stupid. Sighing, I got up from my chair and went to go help my dad make dinner. Being the only child and having no mother wasn't exactly the easiest job, but we made it work. My life was mostly school, work, and more work, but once in a blue moon my dad would let me have some free time to go online. I thought back to the video I had been watching while washing and cutting some tomatoes. It'd been about this band One Direction, a group of five _dreamy_ guys from England. Because, the only place I'd ever see them would be in my dreams, considering I lived in Connecticut and, oh yeah, I was only 17.

But Zayn…

Zayn is my favorite from the band. His beautiful brown eyes and soft pink lips. His tall, lean body and-

"Fuck!" I yelled as the knife pierced my finger and a trail of blood trickled down.

"Language." my dad muttered, handing me a band-aid.

"Sorry." I said, wiping my hand with a cloth. Seems like all those boys brought me was trouble. Yesterday, my teacher caught me daydreaming, and I got a detention slip. Last week, my dad took away my phone when he found all the pictures of one Direction. Even my best friend was slowly becoming a stranger now that all she cared about was boys who we actually _knew. _

Dinner was quiet, the way it usually was with just me and my dad. I couldn't really talk to him the way I could with my mom without feeling awkward. Nothing had ever been the same after my mom died. I knew it never would be, either.

* * *

><p>Monday morning. My alarm clock rang, waking me up from a pretty good dream about a dog in a meadow. Yeah, I'm random like that. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue superman shirt, and blue Vans. And of course, my signature 2-year old, black hoodie. I dressed like this pretty much 364 days a year, the other day being my birthday.<p>

I was already walking out the door when my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen, which read "One new tweet from zaynmalik". Yes, I get his tweets to my phone. Should I read it? I was already late for the bus, and most likey it was just a random tweet...but...how long could it take to read a little tweet?

I opened up the Twitter app, and started to read his tweet.

"Guess what guys? gonna be in NY over the weekend...might get to meet some fans while im there!"

ohmygod. ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. For a moment my entire vocabulary completely vanished. I couldn't think straight, my heart was pounding, and even though I knew my bus had long forgottn me, I didn't care. All I knew was...I was going to NY this weekend. I had no idea how, or if my dad would let me, but I was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So the last time I wrote was about a week ago, and im thinking ill upload a new chapter each weekend...but no promises :) The whole chapter is in Ashley's POV again, hope you like it :D**

I was really late for school. As in, 45 minutes late, thanks to the never ending line of NOT IN SERVICE buses. I didn't care, though. I just needed to see my best friend Lexi. And beg her to drive me to New York this weekend.  
>New York. Just saying it made me nervous. I'd been to NY once, and it was nothing like CN.<p>

"Lexi!" I shouted when I saw her. She walked over, her big brown eyes filled with confusion.  
>"Where were you this morning? I was looking all over for you!" she said.<br>"Yeah, I know, sorry. Listen, what are you doing over the weekend?"  
>"Um, nothing? Wait, why?"<p>

What was I supposed to say? Don't worry, Lexi, I just need to borrow your car to see that band i'm obsessed with, remember? Oh yeah, and I'm really hoping while I'm there the _love of my life _Zayn will fall in love with me.

"I just...wanted to hang out! You know, have some girl time, maybe go to a really nice mall!" I fake-smiled.  
>" A mall? What mall?" she said curiously.<br>"Um, well, i was thinking that since you had a car maybe we could, go to New York for the weekend?"

She looked at me for a few seconds. Maybe...just maybe she'd say yes without asking any questions.

"...New York? Why New York? Coudn't we just go to Hartford? I don't think my dad will-"

I stopped her before she could keep ranting on and on about it. Because, honestly, she would.

"Lexi. Please, just listen? I...I want to go to this place in NY, but I don't have a car so..." I trailed off, not sure how to continue. She chewed on her lip, then shrugged.  
>"I'll ask my dad. But I doubt-"<br>"Thats all I need you to do. Ask." I smiled. She started smiling with me, but it only lasted a few seconds before her crush Derek walked by.

"H-hey Derek!" she said, trying her hardest to seem nonchalant. He walked by without the slightest smile.

See, this is why I don't bother with the guys at my school. They were either hot but jerks, sweet but unattractive, or sweet, hot, but taken. Who wants that when you can have a perfectly fine mental relationship with a celebrity hottie?

I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy, stupid, or both. Truth is, I've had plenty of those good-for-nothing, immature, typical high school boyfriends. But they always ended the same. With a lot of tears, some yelling, and one broken heart that takes forever to heal again.

* * *

><p>"Dad? Can I ask you something?" I asked tentatively.<br>"What's up, Ash?" he replied. I could see worry on his face.  
>"Its nothing bad, just...can I spend the weekend with Lexi?"<br>"Lexi? At her house?"

No, Dad, at her plane.

"Yeah, I mean its not too far, and I'll be back Sunday afternoon."  
>He looked at me with concern.<br>"Where does she live?" he asked.  
>"Two towns over. Please?" I was ready to get on my knees.<p>

He was considering the options.  
>"I want hourly updates."<p>

I sighed with relief.  
>"Done. Thanks Dad." I hugged him.<p>

This weekend, everything was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) So this is told from three POV's, Zayn's, Ashley's and Louis'. Hope you like it, its a bit longer than the others :)**

**Ashley's POV**

It's Friday night. I can't even explain the excitement going through me. The week's gone by in slow motion, up until now. Everything's fallen into place. Lexi's dad is cool with us going, my dad has _no idea_ we're going, and Lexi's excited to hit the "malls". I check Twitter again. Supposedly, they'd be at Macy's in Herald Square book/album signing at around 3:00 tomorrow.

I threw myself on the bed, fantasizing about what would happen. But who was I kidding? I was just one fan out of thousands.

I didn't care, though. Just meeting them would be enough. I'd die in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Louis' POV<strong>

Our plane just landed. I glanced over at the rest of the guys, seeing their excitement. It was our first signing in the US, and we couldn't wait to meet new fans. Zayn put his arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked shaking me a little. I looked at the rest of the guys and together we all laughed.

"Never been more ready before in my life." I grinned back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

"Lexi, ready?" I smiled. She smiled back, her hands on the wheel, ready to drive off. Its Saturday morning, around 9:00 AM. We're both excited, I finally told her the real reason I wanted to go. She wasn't terribly happy, but likes them enough to go along with it. The car lurched forward. It was time.

* * *

><p>Zayn's POV<p>

It's already 2:00, and we're just about ready to let the fans through the doors. It's pretty exciting, and I can already hear the screams outside. I wave out the window and the screams get louder.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

We're in front of Macy's, and my jaw drops. The line is bigger than any other I've ever seen. Lexi's eyes were wide.

"Are we...are we going to stand in that line?" she stuttered. I winced.

"I...I think so." I said quietly.

She stared back at me and started shaking her head.

"Ash...we're going to be on this line all day! Theres-theres no WAY I'm standing here!" she shouted. I had to think fast before she made up her mind to go back.

"Lexi, you...you don't have to! I'll-I'll make the line while you... go shopping." As soon as the words left my mouth i wish i would have thought it over a bit more. I knew Lexi wouldn't pass up an offer like that.

"Seriously? Oh, well, ok! Call me when you're up front!" she yelled, already walking accross the street. I sighed. Might as well go on the line now before anyone else gets there. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Louis' POV<p>

It's already 4:30, and we've met hundreds of fans already. I glance out the window and see hundreds more. It's so amazing, the feeling we get when we hear a fan say that they love us or give us a gift. Not to mention all the pretty girls.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

I shift from foot to foot. I've been on this damned line for two hours already. Glancing at my watch, I realize it's already 5:00. I stand on my tiptoes and sigh with relief, I'm only about 20 minutes from the beginning of the line.

Ten minutes later, Lexi's back with 3 bags full of clothes. I stifle a laugh.

"How do you plan on meeting them with all that?" I giggle.

"Shut up, I got carried away when I saw the 50% off everything sign." she giggles back while we walk ahead a bit.

"Miss, you can both go in now."

My insides freeze up. Lexi grabs my hand and walks me like a dog to their table.

They're even more perfect in person. Their smiles, the way they wave, the shimmer in their eyes. It all feels like a dream.

I walk over to Zayn's side of the table while Lexi says hello to Liam and Harry.

Zayn looks me over and smiles that gorgeous smile of his. Louis and Niall wave, but my eyes are on Zayn only.

His hair is in his usual style, and he's wearing beige chinos with a fitted black polo. Two black earrings are in, and black high tops. He's got a little smirk on his face, and his hands are folded on the table. What to say? I had to come up with something clever, something sweet...

"Z-Z-Zayn.." I stuttered. So much for clever.

* * *

><p>Zayn's POV<p>

I loved her reaction to meeting me. It was amusing to see her get nervous like this.

"Hello. What's your name?" I said, an amused smirk on my face, hoping to get her relaxed.

"A-Ashley." she said shyly, handing me her Up All Night CD. Before I signed it, I took a quick look at her.

She was petite, with soft brown eyes outlined with eyeliner. Her curly brownish reddish hair fell on her shoulders, and her hands were hidden in the pockets of her skinny jeans. She wore a red tank top and a black leather jacket, and she had three piecing in one ear, two on the other. She was unlike any other girl I'd seen, in a good way.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

Sign the damn CD already, I muttered to myself. He kept staring at me, a small smile appearing on his face once in a while. Finally he took the CD, and signed it. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ashley." he winked.

I died a little inside.

"You..you too, Zayn. Um, you..you're really cute-I mean..." I stuttered. Way to play it cool, Ash.

He laughed.

"You're really cute too." he smirked.

"Ladies, there are other girls outside." the security guard told us. It was our cue to leave.

"Bye, Ashley." Louis smiled, along with Niall.

"B-Bye." I managed to say.

"Lovely meeting you." Zayn smiled.

Nevermind. I died completely inside.

"You too." I melted.

* * *

><p>Zayn's POV<p>

I wondered how long it would be before she found it. Would she call? Maybe it was a mistake...

"Zayn? Are you alright?" Harry said patting my back.

"Yeah, I was just..thinking about something."

He rose his eyebrows at me.

"Something? or someone?" he smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I muttered.

"Oh come on Zayn, we all saw the way you looked at that girl Ashley." Louis said.

"No use denying it." Liam laughed. I looked at Niall, knowing he'd agree. He nodded.

I shook my head. "Honestly, guys, I..." I trailed off. I knew damn well they were right.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

"And then Liam took my hand and he said that I was really pretty and Harry smiled!" Lexi has been ranting on and on for about 30 minutes already, but I didn't care. I kept replaying the same scene over and over again in my head, when Zayn said I was cute and winked. Over and over again.

"Did Zayn sign your CD?" Lexi interrupted my thoughts.

The CD.

I'd been so preoccupied thinking about how he'd smiled and winked and spoken to me I never saw what he'd written.

I quickly opened the album and searched frantically. Finally I saw his black handwriting and started reading, not caring when a piece of paper fluttered down to the ground.

**Dear Ashley,  
>it was so nice to meet you today and i hope you keep supporting me and the boys :)<br>Much love, Zayn Malik 3**

Huh. A typical message.

I wasn't mad, or dissapointed. This was exactly what I expected, but it was okay. The day hadn't been perfect, but good enough. Meeting the boys was good enough.

We got home in about 4 hours. Lexi and I were gathering her bags and bringing them to her room, and she wanted to make sure the car was clean.

"Pick up that piece of paper will you?" she said, pointing to a white paper under my seat.

"Kay." I said, picking it up. I walked over to the garbage can, ready to throw it out, when i saw some writing on it. Hm. Maybe it was a note from Lexi to Derek or some other boy.

**555-8463 Cant wait to here from you 3**

I burst out laughing.

"Lexi, did someone give you their number? Maybe Derek?" I said, giggling.

She looked at me, confused.

"What? No...?" she said. I walked over to her and showed her the paper.

"No idea, Ash." she shrugged.

"Whatever." I muttered and threw it in the trash.


End file.
